Sir Force A Lot
Sir Force A Lot, alternatively written as Sir Force-A-Lot, was an American competitor from New York, that fought in Season 2 of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. It lost in the first round of the main US Season 2 Championship, but fared much better in the Tag Team Terror competition at the end of the series, placing second along with G-Force. Like House Robot Sir Killalot, its name is a pun on Sir Lancelot, one of King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table. Design Sir Force A Lot was a low box-shaped invertible robot with 4 large tyres. On the front of the robot, there was a spinning drum with five separate clawed blades along the length of it. The weapon was made of S7 steel, ran at up to 2000rpm, and could spin in either direction. Robot History Season 2 In the first round melee of the main series tournament, Sir Force A Lot was drawn up against Conquering Clown 2 and previous semi-finalist Brute. Sir Force A Lot immediately went on the attack on Conquering Clown 2 and pushed it, but took damage to its side panel when Conquering Clown's spinning weapon made contact. Sir Force A Lot and Conquering Clown's spinning weapons came into contact, causing damage to Conquering Clown's blade. Brute pushed back Sir Force A Lot who now appeared to have traction issues. Conquering Clown pushed Sir Force A Lot into a CPZ, where Shunt lifted and axed it in the final 20 seconds of the fight. The judges eliminated Sir Force A Lot. After the disappointment of the main competition, Sir Force A Lot returned for the Tag Team Terror, with G-Force as its partner, and fought Bang and Snookums in the first round. It initially waited in the corner while G-Force led the fight, until coming out to attack Bang, ramming it near the flame pit. One more slam immobilised Bang. Sir Force A Lot slammed Snookums near Sir Killalot, which bent Snookums' front lifting spike. The house robot hurled Snookums across the arena, flipping and immobilising it, while Sir Force A Lot disposed of Bang via the pit. In the second round, Sir Force A Lot and G Force fought Mad Cow Bot and Texas Tornado. Sir Force A Lot and Mad Cow Bot took turns attacking each other with their rotating weapons, until Mad Cow Bot caught fire and Dead Metal attacked Sir Force A Lot. Good control allowed it to escape the house robot's pincers before much damage could be caused. Sir Force A Lot shredded the side panels of Texas Tornado before shoving it down the pit of oblivion. G-Force had become immobilised and took severe damage from Matilda and Dead Metal, but Mad Cow Bot hadn't done enough to take the victory away from Sir Force A Lot and the battered G-Force. In the final, the team faced Rocky-Bot-Boa and Black Widow from the husband-and-wife Bingham family. Sir Force A Lot rammed Black Widow into a wall, but G-Force was pushed onto the flame pit and across the arena by Rocky-Bot-Boa. Sir Force A Lot was shoved into Matilda's flywheel by Rocky-Bot-Boa, ripping through its rear armour, but this proved to be just aesthetic damage. It got underneath Black Widow and pushed it around for a while. Yet again, G-Force was unable to provide assistance to Sir Force A Lot since it had impaled itself on the arena wall, so Sir Force A Lot continued fighting by having a pushing battle with Rocky-Bot-Boa. They tussled near the pit of oblivion until the time ran out. The judges ruled in favour of Black Widow and Rocky-Bot-Boa, despite Sir Force A Lot's valiant effort. Results |} Wins/Losses Sir force red.png|Sir Force A Lot with red sides in the Tag Team Terror SirForceAlot.jpg|Sir Force A Lot in the pits Forcealot_internals.jpg|Sir Force A Lot's internals *Wins: 2 *Losses: 2 Series Record Outside Robot Wars Team Force had previously entered the first season of Robotica with Ram Force, a similar machine to Sir Force A Lot with interchangeable front ploughs. It outscored HandsOFF! in the trials and beat Solar Flare in the Fight to the Finish. In the Grand Final, it beat Jaw Breaker in the trials and competed against Juggerbot and Run Amok in the Final fight to the Finish with the latter coming out on top, but it did not return for any future series. The team also entered the 2002 BattleBots IQ competition with a simpler, improved version of Sir Force A Lot, armed with only one of its blades, named Raider. Trivia *During Heat C, the robot's name was written as Sir Force A Lot, while in the Tag Team Terror, its name was written as Sir Force-A-Lot. It is unclear which name is more accurate. External Links *Team Force Robots website (archived) Category:US Series competitors Category:Robots from New York Category:Robots with puns for names Category:Robots with Drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:US robots that competed in BattleBots Category:Robots from teams that entered Robotica Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Side Competition Runners Up